cerita seram di Shikoku
by CindyMotochika
Summary: back! akhirnya aku bikin satu cerita lagi nih...yang lebih koflak juga :v


Masamune, Keiji, Motochika, Motonari, sama Yumekichi lagi Camping di hutan daerah Shikoku. Mereka lupa kalo malam itu malem jumat kliwon.

Mereka udah terlanjur bikin tenda. Mau ngga mau, mereka harus melewati malam ini. Suasana disana horor sehoror-horor-nya jembatan Casablanca.

Ngga sadar, Motonari hampir kencing di celana.

Sekadar info, Yumekichi itu sahabat sekaligus monyetnya Keiji. Kenapa sahabat? Karena masa kecilnya, Keiji ngga punya teman ya? -_-

Keiji: disini cowok semua, kan?

Motochika: gimana sih, Vagabond? Kan ada cewek di sini *nunjuk Motonari*

Motonari: maksud loe? Aku Cowok! Butuh bukti?

Motochika: eh, kagak perlu. Gue kapok liat abs lentur loe

Motonari sensitif. Motochika lupa, seuke-ukenya Motonari, dia itu tetap cowok.

Motonari:Kei-Chan, eh maksud gue, Keiji! Gue haus.

Keiji: yah, air minumnya ketinggalan di kapal.

Jarak tempat camping mereka sama kapal mereka itu jauh~ sejauh Jepang ke Indonesia #ngawur

Keiji: Masamune, Motochika! Ambilkan minum di kapal! Bawa juga tuh si yesung! *nunjuk Yumekichi*

Motonari: Yesung? Yumekichi lo bilang Yesung? -_-"

Keiji: iya, emang apa dong?

Motonari: monyet berisik! -_-"

Yumekichi: Matsu-neechan mah sabar *elus dada*

Akhirnya Masamune, Motochika, dan Yumekichi pun menuju ke beberapa langkah dari tenda, ada suara

Bruk!

Masamune: APAAN TUH!

Motochika: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Karena ketakutan, Masamune dan Motochika pun lari terbirit-birit... sampe-sampe si Yesung, eh maksudnya Yumekichi ketinggalan

#poorYumekichi

#Yumekichitersesat

Yumekichi: ya tuhan, tolong Yumekichi nih...aku atuuut :(

Jadi dia sebenarnya Yesung, Yumekichi, apa Nizam sih? *absurd*

_Skip _aja yah... singkat aja nih, Masamune dan Motochika sampai ke kapal

Motochika: oi, Dokugan Ryuu, dimana Yumekichi?

Masamune:waduh, ketinggalan pas kita lari!

Motochika: kenapa kamu ngga taruh dia ke jas kamu? Dia kan monyet kecil. Jangankan ngebut, lari aja dia lelet banget

*di luar sana*

Yumekichi: aduuuh, kuping gueh panas.

Akhirnya, Masamune dan Motochika kembali ke tenda tanpa Yumekichi. Sementara itu, di tenda, Motonari ketakutan

Motonari: eh, ngapain loe deketn gue?! Janga macam- macam loe ya

Keiji: tenang aja, gue masih suka cewek kok

Motonari: maksud loh? -_-

#Motonarikembalitersinggung

_FYI,_ Motonari itu uke, jadi wajar aja kalo ba nyak orang yang menyebut dia cewek sama yang lain.

Tiba-tiba, Masamune dan Motochika kembali ke tenda dalam keadaan ngos-ngosan.

Keiji: udah ambil ? Sini, Mana airnya?

Masamune: ini Vagabond, airnya

Keiji: Loh, kalian berdua? Mana Yumekichi? *panik tingkat Nasional*

Motochika: maaf, Vagabond. Dia ketinggalan pas kita berdua lari

Masamune: iya, Keiji, maafin kita.

Keiji: KAMU TAHU NGGA SIH? YUMEKICHI ITU PENTING BUAT GUE!

_So sweeet~ _ternyata Keiji perhatian sama Yumekichi ya~

Keiji: Dia itu penting buat saya. Kalo dia ngga ada, siapa yang cari kayu bakar buat api unggun?

Motochika: gubraaaaaaak! -_-

Ciyaaaah... kukira, Keiji perhatian sama Yumekichi. Ternyata Yumekichi diajak cuman buat cari kayu bakar -_-

#poorYumekichi

Tiba tiba Motonari pergi

Motochika: oi, mau kemana kau, Mouri?

Motonari: mau ganti celana. Biar kalian nggangep gue cowok. Habis ini kita mau cari Yumekichi

Keiji: sekarang, kita berpencar

Motochika: buat apa, Kei?

Keiji:main petak umpet

Masamune: horeee!

Keiji: ya nyari Yumekichi, lah! -_-

Satu yang aku tahu, peran Masamune dan Motochika di sini "rada s*nt*ng"

Akhirnya, Masamune dan Motochika pergi ke utara, sedangkan Motonari dan Keiji pegi ke selatan

Oh ya, sekarang Motonari udah pake celana *info penting*

*di utara

Motochika: aduh, kita harus cari kemana?

Masamune: cari di Google maps aja

Motochika: eleh, gayane. makan aja masih pake nasi dari sumbangan pos ronda, pake google maps segala

*di selatan

Motonari: itu Yumekichi!

Keiji: mana? Ah, iya!

Yumekichi ditemukan pingsan di pohon beringin. Akhirnya, Keiji langsung bawa Yumekichi ke tenda

*di utara

Masamune: balik ke tenda yuk! Cape nih gue. Besok kita lanjutin

Motochika: parah loe! Ngga tanggung jawab banget sih! Eh, tapi ya udah... kita balik aja dulu

Masamune: -_-

Maaf permirsah, tokoh Masamune dan Motochika disini otaknya agak eror -_-

Motonari: Yumekichi... bangun... bagun *sambil nampar-nampar*

Masamune: itu ngebangunin apa ngebunuh? -_-

Akhirnya, Yumekichi dibawa ke tenda. Disana, Motochika, Masamune, Motonari, dan Keiji kembali menampar-nampar Yumekichi. Akhirnya dia bangun. Mungkin ngerasa sakit kali ya ditampar setan dari laut barat

(baca: Motochika)

Yumekichi: aku siapa? kalian siapa? Aku dimana? pukuli aku mas! pukuli aku! *tonjok Keiji*

Yumekichi berontak. Dia tonjok Keiji, Motonari, Masamune, dan Motochika membabi buta sampai semuanya pingsan

Yeah, semua pingsan... aku sadar kalo judul cerita horor ini adalah "titisan Darah Yumekichi"

~END~


End file.
